


1900

by Singing_Violin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager's crew chats. Online. Just like the rest of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1900

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe do not belong to me.

=/\=

_**Chat #1** _

**CommanderStud:** Watcha doing?

**TheJaneway:** My job, you nincompoop. Reports, duty rosters…you know how it is.

**CommanderStud:** Nincompoop?!

**TheJaneway:** Sorry, Chakotay. I meant that in the most affectionate way.

**CommanderStud:** *pout*

**TheJaneway:** Sigh. I'm just overwhelmed, okay? I feel like I'm buried under a mountain of paperwork and I can't even delegate it! Well, I could, but…

**CommanderStud:** Then you'd be out here on the bridge with me. And you'd rather avoid that.

**TheJaneway:** No comment.

**CommanderStud:** ?!

**TheJaneway:** Let's just say that I have trouble keeping a straight face when you do that thing.

**CommanderStud:** Glad to know I amuse you, Captain. ;)

**TheJaneway:** It's not that…ugh. Geez, Chakotay! You know what I'm talking about.

**CommanderStud:** You mean that you think we ought to be a little more discrete?

**TheJaneway:** You mean rather than continuous?!

**CommanderStud:** What?!

**TheJaneway:** You said discrete. You meant discreet.

**CommanderStud:** Damned autocorrect!

**TheJaneway:** Oh, don't you blame that on autocorrect. It's not the computer's fault you weren't paying attention in calculus class. Or English.

**CommanderStud:** What can I say? It's been many years. I haven't needed that stuff…except when talking to you. And you're younger than I am. Fewer years to forget.

**TheJaneway:** You only forget things if you don't use them. Should I be enrolling you in a remedial course? You know, something to do while you're sitting there bored on the bridge?

**CommanderStud:** Who said I was bored?

**TheJaneway:** If you weren't bored, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

**CommanderStud:** Okay, you got me. So how about you come out and make eyes at me to pass the time?

**TheJaneway:** Are you kidding me? What kind of an example would that set for the crew?

**CommanderStud:** Nobody's paying attention. They're all, well…

**TheJaneway:** Doing the same thing we are?

**CommanderStud:** Yeah.

=/\=

_**Chat #2** _

**TomFoolery:** Are we still on for tonight?

**BeMe:** Sure, Flyboy. Unless Seven screws up our work again.

**TomFoolery:** Hey, be nice. She's only been human for like an hour. She needs time to adjust.

**BeMe:** Sorry, Tom. Just frustrating is all.

**TomFoolery:** You've been frustrated with me too, but look where we are now.

**BeMe:** Touche. Anyway, back to our original topic…

**TomFoolery:** Your quarters, say 1900?

**BeMe:** Sure. I'll let you know if we're delayed.

**TomFoolery:** Got it. Love ya.

**BeMe:** You too.  <3

=/\=

_**Chat #3** _

**HarryChest:** Hey Seven, do you want to do something tonight?

**7of9:** Such as recalibrate the primary couplings in Astrometrics?

**HarryChest:** No, I mean, for fun. Something fun. With me.

**7of9:** Fun is inefficient. However, if you would like to join me for the recalibration, that would be more efficient than my doing it alone.

**HarryChest:** I guess, sure. I suppose it's better than nothing.

**7of9:** I would inquire as to the meaning of your last message but it is irrelevant to my current or future tasks, as far as I know. Is this conversation over?

**HarryChest:** Not quite. What time are you doing the…recalibration?

**7of9:** Again, I am puzzled as to your notation, but again, irrelevant. I will begin at 1900 hours. I will see you in Astrometrics.

**HarryChest:** Yeah. See you.

=/\=

_**Chat #1** _

**CommanderStud:** Are you done with your stuff yet?

**TheJaneway:** I might be if you didn't keep distracting me. What *are* you doing out there?

**CommanderStud:** Keeping your seat warm.

**TheJaneway:** Um, thank you?

**CommanderStud:** Oh come on, tell me that didn't make you smile!

**TheJaneway:** Here. :)

**CommanderStud:** Geez, Kathryn. Can't you have any fun?

**TheJaneway:** I thought this was fun. Talking to you instead of getting work done. I feel naughty.

**CommanderStud:** Naughty, you say? *raises eyebrows suggestively*

**TheJaneway:** Oh, stop! You know what I meant.

**CommanderStud:** I'll get to you one of these days.

**TheJaneway:** Oh you get to me already. Just not the way you think.

**CommanderStud:** *pout*

**TheJaneway:** Sigh.

=/\=

_**Chat #4** _

**KneeLicks:** Captain, I've got extra Muqluk stew from lunch, and I didn't see most of the bridge crew today. Would you like me to send some up for them?

**TheJaneway:** Not necessary, Neelix. But thank you for the thought.

**KneeLicks:** They've got to be hungry. You too. Sorry if I'm out of line.

**TheJaneway:** That's quite all right, but there's no need to bring it up for us. I'll let the bridge crew know it's available.

**KneeLicks:** Are you sure? I don't mind delivering. The lunch crowd's all served.

**TheJaneway:** I'm sure. Enjoy your break, Mr. Neelix.

**KneeLicks:** Yes, Captain.

=/\=

_**Chat #1:** _

**TheJaneway:** Neelix says there's extra of some kind of stew. Do you want to go down and get some with me?

**CommanderStud:** Seriously? You're actually hungry…for Neelix's food?

**TheJaneway:** Of course not, but we should be polite.

**CommanderStud:** Because you're always so polite.

**TheJaneway:** Careful, Commander. You don't want to end up in the brig…again.

**CommanderStud:** Well, to answer your question, not now. I had some ration packs for lunch earlier and they're not exactly sitting well…

**TheJaneway:** I didn't need to know that, Chakotay.

**TheJaneway:** Wait, unless…did you mean that you're ill, and I need to come out and relieve you?

**CommanderStud:** I'm okay, Captain. Just not hungry. Though if you're eager to come out and join me, I could use the company. It really is boring out here. And I can't do much paperwork on the console.

**TheJaneway:** Which is exactly why I need to stay here.

**TheJaneway:** Though, admittedly, I'm not getting much done.

**CommanderStud:** Shift ends at 1800. How would you like to have dinner with me in the mess hall at 1900? I'm sure I'll be starved by then.

**TheJaneway:** Enough to eat Neelix's leftover lunch stew, or whatever he's cooked for dinner?

**CommanderStud:** Or something else… *hint, hint*

**TheJaneway:** Chakotay! You're incorrigible!

**CommanderStud:** Don't you mean "encourageable"? ;)

**TheJaneway:** Now I'm *definitely* not coming out to join you.

**CommanderStud:** *pout* We're still on for dinner, though, right?

**TheJaneway:** It's a date.

**CommanderStud:** Oooooh!

**TheJaneway:** *rolls eyes* I'd better get back to work, otherwise there will be no date of any kind. And that's a promise.

**ComanderStud:** Still keeping your seat warm, just in case.


End file.
